


Wash and Cut

by Astronaut_Milky



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hairdresser, Cute, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/pseuds/Astronaut_Milky
Summary: If there is one thing that Rafael Barba hates doing, it's getting his hair cut.





	Wash and Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and summaries, but this is basically the Hairdresser AU that absolutely nobody asked for.
> 
> Comments, kudos and spellchecking are all welcomed! (especially as this is poorly self-edited)
> 
> Enjoy!

Rafael runs his fingers through his hair. It has grown just that little bit too long, and therefore has lost its proper hairstyle, and  _therefore_ it’s time.

He stands out the front of his regular hairdresser’s, ready to face the music. It’s not that he doesn’t like Antonio. In fact, he might even go as far as to say he tolerates the old man. He’s never made small talk, and Rafael’s never had to tell him how to style it. He just knew, probably from years of experience.

However.

This was the only time Rafael could fit in a haircut for the next month, and he’s not the type of guy who could pull off long hair. Because he’s not a damn hippie.

The problem?

Antonio had called him that morning to tell him he had a family emergency, so he wasn’t available. The new guy would be able to take care of him, or he could reschedule.

Rafael couldn’t reschedule. So here he stands, having some mild anxiety over a perfect stranger cutting his hair.

He runs his fingers through his hair again.

Nope. Too long.

He bites the bullet and pushes the door open before he can back out, taking a seat in one of the waiting chairs. He checks his watch. Five minutes until his appointment.  _Perfect._ Five minutes is enough time to entirely freak out and calm himself down.

“Barba?”

What?

“What?”

Rafael lifts his head and is met with questioning blue eyes. Attached to said eyes is a younger man with slicked back hair, wearing a black button-up and fitted black jeans. Very fitted.

“Mr Barba? Here for your 11 o’clock?”

“Oh. Yes, that’s me.”

“Follow me, I’ll be taking care of you.”

Before Rafael can even register this young man with a terrible accent and gorgeous dimples, he’s being guided to a chair.

As he’s just about to regret every life decision that has brought him to this moment, the man has wrapped a black cape across the front of him and buttoned it up, ensuring no escape.

“So, my name is Sonny, I’ll be taking care of you today.”

Sonny. _Eurgh_.

“That’s your actual name?”

“Well, no. My name is Dominick, but that’s my Dad’s name, and really only my Ma calls me that when I’m in trouble, and- I’m rambling. I’m rambling, aren’t I? Damn, sorry. I only talk this much when I’m nervous.”

“Do I make you nervous?” Rafael can feel a smirk growing, thoroughly enjoying having the upper hand.

“A little. Anyway, what are we doing today?” Rafael couldn’t help but notice Sonny’s neck flush a little.

“Wash and cut.”

“Not going to go for a number one?”

He throws an incredibly pointed stare, expecting the younger man to wither beneath it. Instead he gets a playful chuckle.

“Alright, alright, no buzzcut. Well, let’s get started on that wash.”

Rafael follows him to the washing stations, only to be struck with a thought.

“Hold on, you’re the new guy. How long have you been doing this?”

Sonny gives him what could only be described as a smirk.

“Long enough.”

Rafael nearly groans out loud. Nearly. Instead he settles for a dramatic eyeroll as he lowers himself into the chair, attempting to relax against the head rest.

As if this could become any more like his worst nightmare, Sonny begins to do the unimaginable. Small talk.

“So Barba, you have any siblings?” he asks as he grabs a towel.

“No.”

“What do you for work?” he asks as he lifts his head to tuck the towel into his shirt.

“Lawyer.”

“Oh no way! I’m in night school studying law. Fordham.”

“You don’t say,” he grits out.

“You know, with your last name I’m surprised you didn’t decide to roll with it. Get into the hair business.”

He starts running the water, testing the temperature.

“What do you mean?”

“You know, Barba. Barber.”

Oh _god_ , he thinks he’s funny.

Before Rafael can decimate this attempt at humour, a wonderfully warm feeling runs over his scalp. Water.

“How’s the temperature?” Sonny’s voice has changed. Softened. It’s soothing. Relaxing.

“Perfect.” Rafael lets his eyes close.

As the water runs through his hair, so does a surprisingly gentle hand.

The fingers follow the water, softly touching his scalp, stroking his hair.

It’s bliss.

And over all too soon.

The water stream ends, and Rafael almost whines at the lack of contact.

He hears the sound of a bottle opening.

If Rafael thought the soft touch of Sonny’s fingers stroking his hair was perfect, nothing prepares him for this.

Sonny starts slow. Massaging the shampoo in circles, beginning at the top of his scalp.

How could Rafael have ever doubted this man? His hands feel like they’ve been gifted from the gods, knowing exactly where to massage, exactly where Rafael likes it –

Whoa.

“So Barba – sorry, Counselor. What kind of law do you practice?"

Just like that, Rafael is pulled back from his fantasy. A little bit.

“Criminal. I’m an ADA.”

Sonny’s hands stop and he nearly screams in frustration.

“Wait, are you the ADA Barba? The guy who got a rapist to strangle him in court?”

“That’s me.”

He’s about to shout ‘get your damn hands back to work’, when Sonny gets his damn hands back to work. A little faster now. Scrubbing the liquid in, getting his hair all foamy.

A spray of water jolts him back to reality.

“Oops, sorry Counselor. I’ll give you warning next time.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

The words slip out as nearly a moan before he can stop them. If Sonny notices anything unusual, his hands don’t betray him as they once again run through his hair.

“Sorry, we heard about your case at school. Colour me impressed, Counselor. I mean, you must be completely insane, but it was brilliant.”

He could get used to this. Someone stroking his hair, singing his praises.

“Any decent lawyer needs to be a little bit of both.”

Sonny chuckles and it’s  _beautiful._

 “I’ll keep that in mind, Counselor.”

For a moment, they’re quiet. Only the trickle of water in the basin breaks the silence. There may have been customers making small talk with their hairdressers. Rafael doesn’t notice.

Doesn’t notice until the steady stream of water ends, and Sonny’s hand leaves his hair.

“Alright, if you could go back to your chair, I’ll be there in a moment,” Sonny instructs, though Rafael detects a slight quiver in his voice.

Rafael slowly allows his eyes to open and turns his head, in time to see Sonny duck into a back room.

He lets himself entertain the possibility that Sonny appears to be a little flustered, before he peels himself from the chair. How much time has passed? He could’ve been asleep for hours. His body is in a state of pure relaxation.

He floats back to his original chair, settling in nicely and allowing himself a look in the mirror.

And boy, did he look different. Relaxed. One might even go as far as to say he looks happy.

Sonny appears behind him, and speaking of looking different. He looks exactly the same, but Rafael is certainly seeing him differently. As he removes his towel and pats Rafael’s hair dry, he sees all of Sonny’s beauty. His blue eyes, his dimples, his gorgeous smile. He’s also pleased to see that he was right, Sonny was definitely flustered before. Those beautiful cheeks holding onto some of the pink tinge one gets from –

“Counselor?”

“Sorry?”

“I asked, what are we looking for today?”

“Uh…”

Sonny gestures to his hair. He feels his own cheeks start to redden.

“Oh… What would you recommend?”

Rafael _definitely_ didn’t want to say that. Nope. If there’s one thing that is constant in his life, it’s his hair.

“Well we could go a little shorter on the sides and at the back, keep it a little longer on top. Plus I could show you how to style it easily, so it’ll take less time in the morning.”

“Sounds good.”

 _No_.

What is he thinking?

Too late.

Sonny pulls out an electric clipper and begins working the back of his head.

He grips the arms of his chair, the anxiety he’d long forgotten slowly creeping back in.

His stomach clenches.

He can feel his breathing shorten as the buzz of the clippers inches closer to his ear.

“Relax.”

He didn’t even realise he was closing his eyes until then. He opens them slightly, enough to peak in the mirror and see a concerned Sonny leaning in close.

“Sorry?”

“You look like I’m about to remove your appendix. Relax. I’ve got you.”

He goes back to work, and Rafael manages to actually relax a little. Maybe it’s Sonny’s voice that keeps him calm. Sonny talks about everything. He tells stories about his sisters, his Ma’s cooking, one of his crazy ex-girlfriends, and one of his crazy ex-boyfriends.

Rafael tells stories too. Stories about ridiculous cases, the shenanigans Harvard Law students get up to, and he even gives his side to the belt-strangling incident. At one point, he makes Sonny laugh so hard he has to stop cutting. It doesn’t help that Rafael is also doubled over with laughter.

He’s just starting to wonder how much time has passed when Sonny finally puts down the scissors.

He reaches past Rafael’s shoulder to the table and grabs a tub of some gel or pomade. He doesn’t pay attention, instead taking an opportunity to soak in Sonny’s aftershave. Slightly sweet, with a hint of citrus. Surprising, but lovely. Just like Sonny.

Rafael watches his hands as they scoop out a small amount of the substance and rub together, warming it up. It’s absolutely mesmerizing.

“So you’ll want to use a product similar to this, and rub it between your fingers like this,” he demonstrates, “then once it’s warmed up, it’ll be ready to apply.”

Sonny’s hands work delicately, styling the front of Rafael’s hair. He then works his way down the sides of his head, setting any loose hairs into place. As he does this, his finger brushes his ear. Rafael can’t stop it. A visible shiver floats through his body. Sonny pauses. It’s for half a second, but enough for Rafael to notice.

As Sonny’s hands continue, he can’t help but notice it’s different. Softer. Intimate? Maybe.

If there’s any doubt, it’s killed with Sonny’s final touch. A tentative stroke from the top of Rafael’s head to the nape of his neck. He takes his time, with a purposeful brush of Rafael’s ear.

Sonny’s breath hitches. Rafael shivers once again.

Their eyes meet in the mirror. Sonny’s fingers are still lightly connected to the nape of his neck, as if he can’t pull himself away. Not that Rafael wants him to. He wants to speak, but can’t bring himself to break the tension.

“Do you like it?” Sonny manages to get out.

Rafael finally takes in his work.  _God_ , he looks different. In a good way. The hairstyle is more modern, and definitely makes Rafael looks younger, but no less intimidating. He looks sharp. Cutthroat. And if he is being honest with himself, he looks pretty damn hot.

He can’t stop the grin from rising.

“I love it.”

His eyes meet Sonny’s again. Relief. Something else flashes on Sonny’s face, a brief moment of darkened eyes and flushed cheeks, gone before Rafael can fully appreciate it.

Sonny removes the cape from his neck and with one movement brings Rafael crashing back to reality.

“I’ll uh- I’ll fix you up at the counter.”

Sonny backs away, letting him take a moment to look at his new self. Instead Rafael raises his hand to the last spot Sonny touched him. It tingles.

Rafael pulls himself out of his chair, throws his coat on and meets Sonny at the counter.

They go through the transaction almost robotically. Way too professional compared to the ease they had earlier.

Sonny hands his credit card back.

Their fingers brush.

Rafael’s heart almost stops.

“So…”

“Do you work here full-time?”

When did Rafael forget how to be a normal human being?

Sonny appears to be a little taken aback, but a smile creeps in.

“Uh yes. Monday to Friday.”

“Good. Good.”

Rafael doesn’t want this to end. It’s not just Sonny’s magic hands, or his ridiculous nickname, or his gorgeous eyes. There’s something here. Something Rafael has been missing. A lightness, an ease that sends fire through his blood and relaxes him, all at once.

“Anything else?” Sonny asks, and he hopes that’s hope in Sonny’s eyes because Rafael is going for it.

From his wallet, he pulls out a business card. He grabs a pen from the counter and writes his cell phone number on the back.

“My number. For personal use only.”

And because he’s terrified of being turned down by someone face-to-face, he walks straight out with not a single look back, praying his retreat passes for confidence.

As soon as he’s a few feet from the front door, he lets what he just did sink in.

He just gave a perfect stranger his number. He was cute, and funny, but he’s a perfect  _stranger._

A _perfect_ stranger.

Still, at the thought of Sonny, his body gives an involuntary shiver.

No, wait.

His phone is buzzing.

A text message.

_So do I call you Barba, Counselor, or according to this business card, Rafael?_

Rafael grins. A grin he feels down to his toes.

**Buy me a drink and I'll tell you.**

He subconsciously rubs the nape of his neck with his hand. It still tingles.


End file.
